The Counter-Clock Incident
The Counter-Clock Incident is the twenty-third episode in the second season of "The Justice League Show", introducing the Clock King, as well as Streaky the Supercat, respectively. Synopsis The Justice League suffers a time mishap that transforms Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman into toddlers! It’s up to the uninfected heroes to find a way to fix the incident before her friends get stuck that way forever. Plot The episode begins with Superman, who has called a latest assembly, presenting the Time Travelling Mousetrap 1000, Bruce Wayne's latest invention, a device which will take anyone back in time "to catch a mouse before it eats the cheese". With this new device, Superman believes that they can snatch the Fatherbox away from the hands of Darkseid and Brainiac 1.0 for all time. The Justice League plans to insert the device onto the transporter until Brainiac 1.0 interferes, declaring their latest attempt to save the universe as intolerable modification of time; Brainiac 1.0 destroys the device thus turning it into a giant bubble which threatens to take out the entire Watchtower. Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman try to fight the bubble, but the bubble's impact turns all three of them into toddlers, much to the surprise of the rest of the League. As a result to this impact, Green Lantern is stuck on babysitting duty until the rest of the team finds away to return the three heroes back to normal, but not before asking the Flash for assistance first. Meanwhile, at the laboratory, Alfred Pennyworth explains that the toddler versions of Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman show traced energy from another dimension called "Limbo", the beginning and the end, a dimension where all timelines intersect. Alfred concludes that the League needs a time machine to get to Limbo. Later, after playing around the Watchtower's corridors on a Jet-Bike with the toddlers, the Flash gets punished into fixing it by Green Lantern, who suggest they get backup for this case, something the Flash vehemently denies due to its difficulty. That's when Alfred comes along to announce the mission to return the others back to normal, and then selects Supergirl to take that mission. At the beginning of this mission, Supergirl infiltrates Luthor Manor, where she seizes the time machine and transports to Limbo; Luthor follows her there, realizing she might have left him the coordinates to Limbo in the process. Meanwhile, at the Watchtower, Green Lantern is having very difficult times acting as the babysitter, but the Flash doesn't mind playing along with them. Once she arrives at Limbo, Supergirl encounters the Clock King, ruler of Limbo, before explaining about the problem. The Clock King, though protective to his world against strangers, takes pity on her and soon leads her to the Clock Tower, which was already taken over by Lex Luthor, and his two lackeys, Sinestro and Black Manta. Supergirl, outraged by Luthor's latest scheme, tries to fight him, but Luthor uses his new powers to overwhelm her and the Clock King. Back at the Watchtower, an overwhelmed Green Lantern decides to give up on babysitting, but an honest Flash inspires his buddy to treat them like kids, not soldiers from the U.S. Army, so he gives the toddlers bottles to cool them down from bawling. While battling with Luthor and his lackeys, Supergirl sends Streaky to hack the Time Tower's system to try and fix the affected heroes. The super-cat opens a portal, enabling the toddlers to keep Luthor busy while Green Lantern and Flash chase Sinestro and Black Manta away. Once Streaky finishes his job, everyone is returned to normal. Luthor tries to object, but Streaky turns him into a toddler with the Time Tower, enabling Clock King to apprehend him while the Justice League returns home. The episode ends with Green Lantern presenting Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman action figures of himself as a reward of helping Supergirl save the Clock King's Time Tower. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * While battling Lex Luthor for the Time Tower, Supergirl should quote, "Of course, you realize, this means war.", a quote which should be recited from the Looney Tunes character, Bugs Bunny. Category:Season 2